


Joined in Battle

by FanficAddiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Stiles/Derek, Crossover of a Strange Caliber, F/M, Haven't seen past episode two of Teen Wolf, M/M, Muwahahahahaha, Onesided Stiles/Derek, Read all the fanfiction tho, Really out there I know, So I know it all, Spoiler Alpha Pack, Spoiler Possessed!Stiles, Spoiler Spark Stiles, Spoilers, Wanted this and couldn't find it, blah, so I made it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: The Alpha pack is destroyed. Or so it was thought.Deucalion escaped and Beacon Hills is again gearing up for a fight. But the Hale pack is short on numbers and back up. Luckily, the Hale's have a favor they can call in.





	1. Failing Plans

They stood around the kitchen table in Derek’s loft – or what Stiles liked to call it, their war table. A map of the preserve, Beacon Hills, and the surrounding states lay open for the pack to see. 

“No,” Derek finally concluded. “This isn’t going to work.”

“Isn’t going to work?” Stiles slammed his hands down and glared at the man. “This is the best idea we have!”

Derek’s eyes looked at him and his heavy brows were already set in irritation. “And I said it isn’t going to work,” he growled.

The planning had everyone’s agitation levels on high. They had been planning for hours, pouring over maps and weighing their talents and knowledge. Even with the added knowledge of Peter, who Derek refused to kill on their last attempt, and who once again swore to take on a new leaf, they seemed to be doomed to fail.

“Lydia and I worked on this plan for days! It’s full-proof!” Stiles insisted, though he was losing faith when he saw Lydia scowling at the map.

“It might have been,” Zombie-wolf airily commented, “but not anymore.”

Ever the wolf of reason, Scott looked up and met Stiles eyes. “They’re right Stiles. The Alpha pack might have been weaker at one point, but when Deucalion escaped our attack, we knew he might come back stronger.”

Stiles groaned loudly and ran his hands through his short hair wishing he had something to grab and pull on. When Scott agreed with Peter, he knew he was on the losing side. “Well, what do you plan on doing then?” he asked, crossing his arms. His leg bounced as he stood from the combination of Adderall and the insane amount of coffee he had ingested over the last 36 hours of non-stop planning.

Peter and Derek looked at each other and shared what Stiles liked to call the ‘Rare Hale Stare’ where Uncle and Nephew had a moment of mutual understanding and silent conversation. It took only a moment and Derek sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his eyes as his body language shouted resignation. “Fine.”

The pack turned to Peter for an explanation. “What?” Isaac asked, gaze flickering between his Alpha and the other.

Peter’s lips thinned for a moment. He inhaled and let it out slowly before answering. “We need to call in reinforcements.”

Stiles snorted. “We already have,” he snarked, gesturing to Chris and Allison who stood by, sharing their thoughts on the plans. “And as far as I can tell, we’ve maxed out our reserves of allies!

“Why is that you ask?” he continued to himself loudly. “Oh, right. Peter killed them all!”

Peter didn’t even appear bothered and his lips twitched in a smirk. He shook his head before Stiles could continue on his rant and cut him off. “Not all of them.”

Erica, who had been surprisingly quiet through this, put her hands on her hips. “Alright, I’ll bite. Who?”

Peter’s eyes lit up as he smiled sharply. “The Spark pack.”

His announcement was met with silence.

“Who?” Scott asked, puppy face tilted in question.

Derek sighed loudly before sitting straight and addressing his pack. “The Spark pack. When my great-great-grandparents were on their honeymoon, they encountered a turned werewolf who begged them for their help. Apparently, his sire was crazy and was killing people for sport. He was too weak to stop him and everyone else in Asia was either too afraid of the repercussions of standing against him, or enjoyed the chaos.

“Of course my grandparents assisted, and with their help, the wolf successfully killed his sire. They left the kill to him to ensure he would be the new Alpha as they were sure he was a man worth the title. When he took the power, he swore to help the Hale pack if they ever called.”

Stiles curiosity won out. “Was he? Worth the title, I mean.”

Peter scoffed. “Definitely.”

Derek shot the man a look. “He was kind, they told me. Strong in his will and gentle in his soul.”

“Sound like a poem,” Erica snipped, causing Stiles to release a grin.

Ignoring her, Derek continued. “Anyway, he was able to kill his sire because he was also a Spark.”

Eyes shot to Stiles who held up his hands immediately. “I didn’t do it!” he said on instinct, a knee-jerk reaction. He blushed and lowered his hands. He gave a grin and Scott laughed.

“I didn’t know a Spark would carry over if they were bitten,” Lydia cut in, clearly unhappy with not knowing something.

“It doesn’t usually. It’s a rare case, but the man had it. And he did end up making a good Alpha and has a pack of his own now.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “But you said, ‘Spark pack’. As in the name of the pack or…”

Peter grinned, all teeth. “As in they are all Sparks.”

“How many are we talking?” Boyd asked at last.

“Five,” Derek replied.

“Five!? Five Sparks all in one place, all in one pack, all werewolves!?” Stiles burst out.

“Yes,” Peter commented. His smirk said just how much he was enjoying Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Chris Argent. “Wait. Wait, wait a minute. The Spark pack. This wouldn’t be the same pack that is simply known as the ‘Asian pack’?”

Allison gasped and stared at her father.

“One in the same, most likely,” Derek answered.

“What? What does that mean?” Stiles demanded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the genius?” Peter asked, never able to let a chance to poke fun at Stiles past him by. “It means that the Spark pack basically rules over Korea, and has final say in the rules and laws made by the packs in Japan and China.”

The room was silent.

“And they- what? Owe you a fucking favor!?” Stiles demanded harshly in stunned disbelief.

Derek nodded.

“And you didn’t tell us this before- why!?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s a pretty hefty offer. We had the numbers and power to take on the Alpha pack before, but with the intel we have on Deucalion now, we’re gonna need the back up.”

“We could have used them before, right?” Scott asked. “If we had called them in the first time, Deucalion would have been killed for sure.”

“Seems like a lost opportunity,” Stiles agreed. “We could have used their skills hundreds of times over by now!”

Derek’s eyebrows fell as he glared. “Being ‘owed a favor’ by the strongest pack in Asia isn’t something to take likely, Stiles. They have packs to rule over, business to do. We would be calling them from all of that to assist us. They aren’t just people you can snap fingers at and say ‘come’.”

Isaac interrupted after a moment. “But wouldn’t they be old by now? Like, super ancient?”

Stiles snorted which caused Isaac to scowl at him.

“Not really. The Spark they have doesn’t just defy laws by continuing to exist inside a werewolf body, but it has also stopped them from aging like the rest of us,” Peter answered. “They will die one day, of course, but the Spark they carry slows their aging down to unprecedented amounts.”

“How young – or old are we talking here?” 

Derek titled his head in thought, eyes traveling to the ceiling. “By now, their Alpha would be 218 years old I think? But he appears to be 28. At least, that’s what mom told me.”

Stunned silence fell for long minutes.

“And we’re calling them over?” Stiles checked.

Derek turned and nodded at Peter who disappeared into the upstairs part of the loft. “It’s our only choice at this point,” Derek replied.

“What’s the alpha’s name?”

Derek glanced at Allison. “Yunho Jung.”  
 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impressions

The pack sat spread out over the expanse of Derek’s living room. There was no TV, but they needed the silence this time. Life suddenly seemed so much more precious now than ever before. Sure, they had faced problems before- creatures that could have killed them, creatures that tortured them, creatures that possessed others- but there had always been a sense of strength. Of waiting for battle with a rage cry. But this time was different.

This time, it felt oppressive. Like they had already given up.

Stiles was sprawled out over the couch as she stared at the ceiling, his fingers tapping on his stomach unconsciously. Why was that, he wondered. Even now, there was a resigned feeling filling the silence. He wanted to end it with his chatter, but he felt tired. Just too darn tired.

Stiles didn’t want to die and he definitely didn’t want anyone to die – well, maybe Peter – but life really seemed to just be sucking the will from him. It occurred to him now how pointless it seemed to keep fighting the supernatural good fight. It never ended after all. What was the point? To save lives? When had that ever paid off? No one even knew what they did. Except his dad and Parish, but those didn’t count either.

He was just…done.

Letting out a deep breath loudly, he said to no one, “This plan better work.”

Agreeing hums met his ears.

The solid thud of shoes coming down stairs had the pack turning to Derek. He glanced over them and his brows did that pinching thing that meant he was concerned.

Stiles smirked to himself. He was the only one who could really read Derek the best. His crush on the sour-wolf had paid off as his constant stalking gave him a better idea of Derek’s habits. Though it’s a shame he no longer harbored feelings for the man because this would have been an epic moment to confess his feelings.

Then the pack would have something to celebrate as Derek finally smiled for the first really time in a long time and kissed him. Then Lydia would smirk as Allison screamed, ‘I knew it!’.

Maybe not completely over his crush then.

He snorted, but shook his head when Scott looked his way.

“Everything ready?” their alpha asked.

Stiles nodded. He and Scott and some of the pack had stayed over for the past few days, trying to clean and make enough room in the large loft to house five additional wolves. Basically, there were ugly, but solid partitions made from spare cardboard that split the large space into two. And while the living room was extremely small now, there were five decent beds they made Peter buy.

“Good,” he said. “Because they are here.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he jumped up. “Already?” Scott and the pack scrambled up behind him.

“You need someone to go with you to meet them?” Scott asked, unsure of werewolf protocol.

Derek shook his head. “No need. They are coming straight here. Peter had already picked them up from the airport,” he answered the unasked question.

“Oh God, you let Peter be the one to pick up potential allies!?” Lydia screeched, levels only barely escaping banshee levels. Everyone but Stiles still winced at the high sound though.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek let out a soft growl of irritation. “Yes, I let Peter pick up the pack. It was my call, and as alpha, it is the final say,” he cut in sharply, seeing several mouths open in protest.

“What are we going to do when Peter kills them?” Erica wondered out loud.

“He’s not going to kill them,” Stiles said. “He’s gonna convince them that he needs to be the alpha and get them to kill Derek and the rest of us after they help us get rid of the Alpha pack.”

Heads suddenly turned to the wall facing the street.

“I take it they’re here?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms and falling back into his seat.

“And in one piece,” Isaac commented.

“What a nice surprise,” Lydia drying commented.

“It is, isn’t it?” Peter asked as he walked into the loft as if he owned the place. Immediately five other strangers entered the room behind him and instantly Stiles felt better about their chances.

He wasn’t the only one either. The Spark pack’s presence shouted power and skill. Dangerous. But not to them; those that threatened them.

What a relief.

The lead of the line of Asian wolves turned to face him. “If you believe Peter Hale could have killed us, you are severely underestimating us.” He was one of the taller two and his small face was indeed gentle looking. His English was rather accented, but his words were clear.

Had he said that out loud, then? “I didn’t mean that. I just…” Stiles was without words to describe the sheer relief he felt at their presence. He almost wanted to cry because now – now he could actually picture making it out of this hell of a mess and seeing his dad again. “Thank God you’re here,” he settled on.

The man’s eyes looked him over, but not in judgement. He smiled kindly. “You must be Stiles.”

He blinked. “That’d be me.”

“His Spark is still very new,” the shortest one commented, his voice higher than expected.

The tallest scoffed. “In comparison to all of us, it’s new. That’s what an extra hundred and some years does to you.”

One of the last two wolves grinned, his smile wide, and Stiles felt his heart give a little twitch in his chest. “Introductions are in order, I think,” he said. His voice was deeper than the rest.

The last one nodded and Stiles instinctively recognized a familiar chatter-box. “I’m Jaejoong. Jae is fine. Our alpha is Yunho. The bubblebutt is Junsu,-“ the man let out a cry of objection which was talked over, “- the tall devil incarnate beside me is Changmin. Feel free to call him Min or Minnie. He loves it.”

The tall man punched him. “Do it, and you will find yourself on my bad side.” He glared at his pack member. “Seriously, hyung, shut up.”

The wolf – Jae – merely rubbed his broken nose and reset it. “Rude,” he sniffed.

The last one laughed. “I’m Yoochun. Call me Micky if you find it easier.” He shrugged. “I don’t care either way.” His English was better than the rest.

Stiles nodded along with the others.

Derek stepped forward and reached for Yunho’s hand. They shook and Derek looked into the wolf’s eyes. “Thank you for doing this.”

Yunho smiled again. “Not a problem.” Though judging from the tall one’s eyeroll, Stiles didn’t think so. “I stand by my word. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be any better than a liar and that’s no way to live a life or to run a pack.”

Stiles burst out laughing and Scott joined him.

With tears running down his face and his chest hurting from the breaths he had to inhale, he and Scott tried to hold each other up.

Scott gathered himself sooner, but that is probably because Allison shot him a look. He cleared his throat and awkwardly bowed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… sorry. It’s just…” He glanced at Stiles, puppy eyes begging for help.

“It’s just that Peter lives by that exact code and all he ever wants to be is an alpha.”

Yunho’s lips thinned, but he didn’t glare. “So we hear.”

“From Korea?” Allison asked, eyes wide.

“Little girl, we hear everything,” Changmin replied bitingly.

“Dongsaeng,” Yunho reprimanded, voice stern but not punishing. “Not now.”

The taller man glared, but at the floor as his head was already bowed in deference to his alpha.

Erica made a whipping sound.

Derek glared at her and she merely raised a perfectly structured eyebrow. “What? You don’t think I’ll bend to you like they do? Not a chance.”

Derek let out a grimace and his eyes flickered to meet Yunho’s.

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was in embarrassment or worry.

Yunho shook his head, his message of, 'It’s fine,' being heard by all.

“That’s no way to act to your alpha,” Peter easily intoned from where he lent against a wall, eyes on his nails as he cleaned them.

Jae’s hip jutted out and he clicked his tongue. “And if you were alpha, you’d make sure they wouldn’t talk back, is that right?”

Peter’s eyes flickered towards him and a brief look of caution flew over his face before the confidence was back. Stiles wasn’t sure if anyone else saw it. “Exactly.”

Yunho shook his head, a frown in place. “Respect is eared, loyalty is won, and deference is given. There is no other way to run a pack.” He turned and looked back at his pack, all who immediately looked back, waiting for an order or a cue. He smiled at them fondly.

He faced Derek again. Your pack is… different.” His eyes trained over the hunters, the human, the banshee and the wolves. “But you have their loyalty. You even have some of their respect.” He titled his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you do things differently in your pack here in Beacon Hills, Derek Hale. But you need to be the best alpha you can be. These people,” he gestured to the waiting group who stood awkwardly by, “are your pack. They listen to you and stand by you. You need to repay that with leadership and love.

“It’s an endless circle from there,” he concluded.

By the look of everyone in the Hale pack, they equally felt scolded. Even Erica which is really saying something.

“After this is all over, take me with you,” Stiles joked, voice falling into a dramatized swoon.

Yoochun’s face lit up at that, though everyone in the Hale pack knew he was just being his foolish self. And he was.

Wasn’t he?

Whoa. So not the time for a crisis of this caliber.

Stiles put that thought on the back-burner and focused on the current situation. 

“So how are we going to handle this thing?” he asked.

“Only you would call an incoming pack full of Alphas, witches, and were-creatures a thing, Stiles,” Peter sassed which got Min to smirk.

Great. Another smarmy bastard. Because one wasn’t enough.

“Let’s see what you have so far,” Yunho said; and just like that, as if commanded, everyone headed into the kitchen.


End file.
